The Recruit: Part One
by Hi Res
Summary: This is the first segment of a series of stories based on a drafted human that is determined to wipe out an alien race. More will be added soon!


"Mathias…wake up….Mathias?"  
  
"What…?"  
  
"We're almost there…"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
I slowly unsheathed my eyelids that have concealed my eyes for over six months. I was on a separate unit that wasn't trying to take down Halo, rather, a squad that further explored the mysterious planet we came abound. My team and I boarded a six-month flight to this "planet" that we were informed of numerously, promising an alternate species. However, we weren't here to make friends. We were going to planted on this mysterious planet to wipe out a whole other species. I was drafted with a group of strangers whom I've never seen in my life, as went for them. Yet, we had all seemed to be well-acquainted amongst ourselves, as if we had known each other for years. That type of bond is amazing, yet I still do not know who will watch my back when it comes down to the actual war.  
  
"So, we're finally there, huh?" I said as I lifted one eyebrow at my partner, Dani. Dani was a fellow recruit that I got along with more than the others, he seemed to be more friendly and was equipped for this war far superiorly than I was. Dani had greasy, black hair, his brown eyes were glazed with black-rimmed glasses. He was fairly skinny, yet he appeared as an intelligent being to me.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid we are…" he said sarcastically. He appeared as if he wanted to fight, as I was unready and fearful. I had a family back home. I had a normal life. What went wrong? I found myself repeatedly asking myself. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to wake up next to my wife. I wanted to see my children before I went to work. I wanted my family…yet here I am, stuck with a bunch of unknown fellows with a greenish, reflective chrome-plated bio-suit on, a pistol in one hand whilst an assault rifle was held in my other hand. I slipped out a picture of my family from my helmet and gazed down at it.  
  
"You miss them, don't you? Dani asked.  
  
"Yeah…don't you have family back at home?"  
  
"Nope," Dani said with a smile. "I live by myself."  
  
"Don't you have parents or siblings?" I asked, surprisingly. Dani's facial expression went from a smile to an unhappy frown.  
  
"Long story…" he mumbled.  
  
"C'mon! We have another damned hour on this ship! Go ahead, tell me."  
  
"Well…you see, my father served in the military, too. I often looked up to him, as he would receive medals for his bravery every time he returned back home. He was someone I wanted to grow up to be like, gallantly defending his planet during the heat of war." He explained.  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
"One time….he never came back home, as I like to think of it…" Dani said softly. Before the tear that formed up in his eye was ready to trickle down his face, he wiped it off with his glove.  
  
"Died right before the queen of some alien race was vulnerable to defeat…" he said, proudly.  
  
"I know how you feel…he took a risk, though…and it was unfortunate. What about your mother?" I asked.  
  
"She passed away a few months later through child labor. She had some rare condition, which made it difficult for her body to deliver a baby. She couldn't have a C-section, either."  
  
"So you have a sibling?"  
  
"Yes…I never met him, though. I know what he looks like, although."  
  
"Really? How would you know that if you never met him?"  
  
"Well, I know that each member of my family always had slanted line as a birthmark on their right cheek. Its quite eerie."  
  
"I see…" I said as I tucked my photograph back into my helmet. I glanced at my surroundings. We were in a very crowded ship, as my knees were barely touching a fellow recruit's knees. Everyone was sporting the same bio-suit as I was, numbers imprinted on the chest-armor. Most of the people were slumped over in uncomfortable positions, their helmets hiding their faces. The front of each soldier's helmet was a golden, reflective mirror that could only been seen through the inside. Inside each helmet was a radio that could be used to transmit messages and receive them. Suddenly, a loud beep blasted from the speakers inside my helmet.  
  
"All recruits please prepare to board onto ground. We have received word from our bases installed there that the battleground was extremely hostile, as there is an invasion occurring. We are ordering all recruits to defend the base, and using firepower at all costs against enemy aliens. We will be dropping you off at the beach, where you will need to use your maps installed in your helmets to locate our base. We will be docking in twenty seconds." A female voice instructed. Unexpectedly, the ship started rumbling furiously.  
  
"Grab on to the handles on the sides of your chair!" Dani yelled over the shaking and rattling. I followed his suggestion and gripped the handles firmly, puffing out my chest and straightening my back.  
  
I started to breathe deeply. Suddenly, everything echoed out from my surroundings and I could hear was the thumping of my heart. Everything seemed to slow down, and I could hear my deep breathing.  
  
"10 seconds left…" the female voice informed. I looked over to Dani, as he was in the same posture as I was. The rumbling grew louder, and the hollow burning of the engine's exhausts started to kick in.  
  
"5 seconds left…" the female voice again informed. I could still hear myself breathing and my heart, now rapidly thumping.  
  
"Commence mission, now!" the female voice instructed loudly. The mechanical door the lead to the exit of the ship slowly started to drop down. A sliver of light poured out from the top of the door.  
  
This was it… I said to myself. 


End file.
